


Until Then

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Dipper is in over his head. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

Dipper had a knack for realizing he was in over his head-- after it was too late. His curiosity and stubbornness was always to blame and at this moment, he had become too curious. As usual.

More like. . . as always, he thought, back pressed against the wall, keeping as much distance as possible between him and Mabel.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted, making this more awkward than it already was. He was renowned for that too.

“Relax, Dip Dip.” Mabel smiled, braces flashing in the light. Dipper squinted. Were those rhinestones attached to them? He wouldn’t put it past her and was so used to her eclectic creativity that in most situations the detail would go over his head, but right now he was scrambling for anything to change his thoughts. Even the book hidden in his vest couldn’t bust him out of this mess.

Mabel crawled closer and he was running out of wall. She had him trapped, holding him by the shoulders, and she was wearing that faraway look he had seen her wear while staring at Mermando or that one puppet guy. Dipper never cared for any of the guys Mabel had dated, and he knew why. Worse: Mabel now knew why. And to guess from her actions, she felt the same. Dipper wasn’t sure if he should be happy or scared. At least, if Mabel didn’t feel the same it meant they wouldn’t cross into taboo territory.

“L-Look, Mabel. It was a mistake.”

But she was as stubborn as he was and held him to the spot. “It wasn’t a mistake and you know it.” She pressed her forehead against his. There was sugar and mango juice on her breath, and if he licked his lips he could still taste traces of her wild berry lipgloss. He could feel grains of glitter scrape his tongue, also from the lipgloss.

“Dipper. Didn’t you learn anything from your crush on Wendy?! You can’t just hold things in! Plus, I’m your sister! You’re not supposed to hide things from me.” Her smile faltered for a moment. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do trust you, Mabel!” Dipper sprang up from his cowering, gripping her shoulders. “It’s just. . . it’s not right.”

“Weeeell,” she said, rolling her tongue, “it’s better than raising the dead. Or causing time anomalies, or--”

Dipper’s hand closed over her mouth, sighing. “Okay, okay. I get it. But this is different. Don’t you want a normal relationship, Mabel?”

She looked him dead in the eye. “No. I want to marry a vampire.”

“I’m not a vampire.”

“You should work on that.”

“But-”

“Not buts, Mister!” She paused, index finger resting on her lips, grinning. “Actually, scratch that- all the butts.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to talk her out of it (because really, is it possible to talk sense into Mabel?), he gave a resigned sigh. Maybe, for her own good, like all her other boyfriends, their relationship would only last less than a week. Until then, he kissed her again.


End file.
